


On My Best Day

by theleaveswant



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Scott & Bailey
Genre: Context?, Crossover, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gill Murray vs. Tony Stark, in a battle of wits and wills. Place your bets. (Even I don't know the context for this; I just know it would be terrifying and amazing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Best Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra LeMaitre (Petra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



"Look, DI Murray--"

"D _C_ I, Mr. Stark," Gill says crisply. "Detective _Chief_ Inspector."

"DCI." Stark holds up his hands, placating, just a little condescending. "I get it. This is still your jurisdiction. And nobody's questioning your handling of the situation up to this point, considering. We all think your team have done a bang-up job. But now with all due respect you have _got_ to pull your officers out of there and leave this game to the professionals."

Gill grimaces at her desk, then fixes this Mr. Stark, industrialist, superhero, swaggering American interloper in bespoke suit and bright red gym shoes, with a look that would cut diamonds. "With all due respect, Mr. Stark--you don't know my girls."


End file.
